


Stress Relief

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish, sassandpanache



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonpowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/gifts).



The day had been frustrating, to say the least. After two meetings that had not gone their way, they had to stop filming because of a light fixture malfunctioning. There was nothing they could do about it, and Link, who had already been in a bad mood, had been bristling with anger.

Now he sat in the passenger seat, back straight as an arrow with his foot tapping against the car floor. His face was basically expressionless, but Rhett could see from the tightness of his jaw that he was grinding his teeth. Next to Rhett was a man about to explode.

“Hey,” Rhett said quietly. Link jerked and turned to look at him with a squint. He looked like he was ready for a fight.

“Do you need me to get the collar when we get home?”

Link’s whole body relaxed at Rhett’s words.

“Would you?” he asked, voice nearly pleading.

“Of course.”

Link grabbed his knee and squeezed. “Thanks. I really need it.”

“I know, babe,” Rhett said and threw him a small smile.

They drove home in a more comfortable silence. As Rhett pulled up to their driveway and killed the engine, he asked. “How do you want me?”

Link’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath. His hand moved from Rhett’s leg, and he brushed his palms slowly down his thighs.

“Naked, on the bed. Ass up, please. And if you could get the red crop out, I’d appreciate it.”

A shiver ran down Rhett’s spine. He swallowed to ease the dryness in his throat.

“Okay. Gimme ten minutes,” he said and, for effect, added. “ _ Sir. _ ”

The word made Link shiver noticeably, and Rhett’s heart skipped a beat. The effect his submission had on Link was always intoxicating.

He was about to get out of the car when Link’s hand shot towards him and wrapped around his arm. Rhett turned, and Link drew him back in. He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly on Rhett’s.

“I love you,” Link whispered, and before Rhett could return the sentiment, he continued. “But I’m gonna fuck you up.”

Rhett walked to their door with an impressive hard-on.

* * *

Rhett pressed his cheek against the smoothness of the pillow and closed his eyes. After a quick shower, he’d buckled the wide leather collar around his neck and gotten on the bed. The frustrations of the day started immediately drift away. The collar always did that to him; it was almost like a Pavlovian response.

He positioned his body as Link had requested, and then he just waited. He’d done his part. He didn’t need to think anymore, Link would tell him what to do. The relief he felt when he relinquished control like this to his husband still surprised him every time. It felt almost euphoric.

The door opened with a creak, and Rhett’s heart picked up speed.

“Didn’t I tell you to be ass up?” Link’s voice was cool and collected, but the palm that landed harshly on Rhett’s ass was warm and left behind the loveliest of tingling.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Rhett mumbled and corrected his posture that had slumped a bit while he waited. Link hummed in approval and grabbed Rhett’s ass to massage the tingles away.

“There you go. That’s better. Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Need your hands on me, sir.”

Rhett could imagine the smile that his words brought to Link’s face, and it made him feel warm all over.

“How badly do you need it?”

“So bad. I’d beg for it. Do you want me to beg for it, sir?”

Link drew in a deep breath, seemingly considering it. Last time they’d played like this, Rhett had groveled for a good long while before Link had agreed to his pleas. Rhett suspected that Link wouldn’t have patience for it this time. He was right.

“As much as I love you on your knees, there’s no need to beg today.”

His hand landed on Rhett’s ass again, and Rhett jerked from the force of it. A little whine escaped from his lips. Usually, Link started a bit more carefully.  _ He must be really wound up today. _

Apparently, Link had caught even himself off guard. “Color?” he asked quickly as he massaged the affected area.

“Green,” Rhett husked. Link’s lips ghosted over Rhett’s lower back, and Rhett felt a few feathery kisses pressed along his spine.

“You’re so good for me, baby. Such a good boy. I’m gonna make this ass shine like a sunset.”

Rhett moaned under his breath and pressed his face harder against the pillow as Link went to work. The hits came in quick succession, and after a few, there were light touches, fingers tracing the edges of the burn. Rhett was starting to feel dizzy in the best possible way, and his cock hung heavy and full between his legs.

After some time, there was a pause. Link stepped away. When the next hit landed, it was different; sharper, more pronounced and concentrated. It made Rhett yelp and groan, and it took him a beat to realize that Link had moved on to the crop. Rhett _ loved _ the crop. He loved Link’s hands as well, obviously, but the crop was something else entirely. The sting was almost magical.

“Oh, fuck, baby. That’s beautiful,” Link whispered as he traced the welt quickly rising on Rhett’s already abused skin.

“More, please…” The words came tumbling out of him.

“Please,  _ what _ ?” Link asked sharply.

“Please,  _ sir _ !” Rhett cried out with a hoarse voice.

“That’s more like it.”

The crop whipped through the air and landed again. And again. And again. Soon Rhett’s back, ass, and upper thighs were covered in strips of heated, prickling skin. Rhett started to lose himself. He dove into the nothingness happily; floated in the sea of pure sensation. The pillow under his face was getting drenched with the drool pooling under his mouth. Tears streaked his cheeks. 

Link was panting and cursing behind him. “So, fucking good, baby. You take it so well. My strong boy. Goddamn it. Still can’t believe this perfect ass is mine...”

Link’s words raised the hairs on the nape of Rhett’s neck, and for a moment, he submerged from below.

“Please…” Rhett moaned. “Please, sir. Fuck me. I need to feel you.”

Rhett could hear the crop dropping on the floor with a clatter. Then something thin and slick sunk into his ass. Rhett’s back arched, and he cried out ‘yes!’ as Link’s fingers started fucking him with the dexterity of a person who’d been doing exactly this for years.

Rhett couldn’t help it, his hips rolled against the intrusion. Without removing his fingers, Link slapped the curve of Rhett’s ass.

“Stay still!”

“‘m sorry, sir,” Rhett slurred and tried to do as he was told. He kept unconsciously shifting, but Link didn’t seem to care anymore. An arm was wrapped around Rhett’s stomach, and he was being manhandled into a new position. Rhett was barely aware of what was happening. He felt boneless, incorporeal. All he needed was to feel Link around him –  _ in _ him.

He was laid flat on his stomach, and Link climbed on top of him. Something bigger than fingers pressed against Rhett’s lubed-up hole. Rhett mewled and lifted his ass to rub against it. A dark and low chuckle came from above him.

“Such a slut for my cock... I love it. Let’s fill that hungry hole, yeah?”

“Mmmh, please…” Rhett moaned and arched his back to give Link a better angle as Link’s cock slowly slid in. Link didn’t give Rhett much time to get acclimated to the considerable increase in size. He pushed slowly in once, and after that, he quickly picked up speed burying his full length into Rhett’s ass with every thrust. Every time he did, Rhett’s cock rubbed against the sheets, and he gasped for air as pleasure mingled with the pain of Link’s hips slapping against his whipped skin.

Link was lying flush against him, lips pressing against his neck, hand braised against the bed, and the other wrapped around Rhett’s shoulders. His breath warmed Rhett’s skin with shuddering puffs, and once in a while, he mumbled an obscenity or two.

“Fuck. Gonna come. Oh! Oh, God… Gonna come inside your tight ass, baby. You ready for it?”

Rhett couldn’t find the ability to speak anymore. He just nodded vigorously against the bed and lifted his hips in encouragement. After a few more hard thrusts, Link came with a growl and a tremble that shook them both. Rhett felt his ass filling up with hot cum. Link kept going, kept fucking into him, still spilling inside Rhett with desperate moans of ‘yeah, baby’ and ‘such a good boy’.

When he finally collapsed on top of Rhett, Rhett him lay there for a while. He enjoyed the weight of Link; how small it made him feel. But then his still throbbing erection started to feel a little too much.

“Sir…?”

“Mmh?” Link muttered and stirred above him. Rhett felt a languid tongue lapping up the sweat from his neck and shivered.

“Can I come now, sir, please?”

“Of course. Turn for me, baby.”

Link helped him turn on his back and climbed to straddle his thighs. Rhett’s cock was angry-red and swollen against his stomach. Link lifted his butt and slipped his hand between Rhett’s ass cheeks, slicking his hand with lube and his own cum already dripping out of Rhett. Then he plopped back down and wrapped the hand around Rhett’s cock.

“Thank you, sir,” Rhett moaned as Link’s slicked-up fist started to move with tight jerks. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…”

“Come on, baby. Come for me. So pretty like this. Wrecked by my hands and my cock.”

Rhett groaned and his back arched off the bed. He was so close. His vision blurred, and his head swam, but it still wasn’t enough. It was like he was teetering on the edge, unable to jump.

“I need…” Rhett muttered, not even knowing what he was asking.

But Link knew. His other hand found its way around Rhett’s throat, and his fingers pressed firmly down. Rhett gasped for air, arched like he’d been hit with a live wire, and then he was floating. His body rose off the bed, weightless, boundless, pure pleasure surging through his limbs. He came with a whimper, Link’s thumb methodically rubbing the underside of his pulsing cock to drain him.

“There you go, baby. There you go. I love you so much,” Link murmured and kissed around Rhett’s lips before coaxing him into a long, lazy smooch.

When Link finally moved away from him, Rhett crashed into reality with a whole-body shiver. 

He laid there, finding himself in a blissful haze only punctuated by what sounded like muted white noise. His mind, still fuzzy and riding the high of his post-orgasm bliss, felt calm and a smile played on his lips. Before long, Link had found his way back by his side, holding a glass of water and some ibuprofen.

“Here, baby, sit up,” Link said as he placed the glass of water down to help Rhett. Rhett sat up on the edge of the bed as Link gave him the water, which he gulped down gratefully with the medicine as Link removed Rhett’s collar. The gentleness that Link touched him with now made Rhett’s heart ache with love. 

“Come on, baby, there’s a bath ready for you,” Link said as he put his arm under Rhett’s armpit, helping to hoist him up. They slowly walked to the bathroom and Link helped Rhett ease into the bathtub, the water reigniting a sweet sting over Rhett’s marked skin. 

“There you go, baby,” Link said as he perched himself on the edge of the tub. He grabbed the washcloth, tenderly wiping Rhett’s back. He picked up the cup and, with a scoopful of water, poured the contents over Rhett that made the taller man feel like it was almost done in a sacred, baptismal way--cleansing not just his body, but giving such divine appreciation for him.

Link went to work washing Rhett’s hair, massaging gently, making Rhett hum with contentment. The drag of Link’s nails felt intimate in a different way and Rhett was drunk on Link’s touch. After rinsing Rhett’s hair, Link stepped away again as Rhett relaxed deeper into the bath. The sting of the marks subsided to a dull ache, and Rhett leaned into the feeling, relishing the effects Link had on him physically and emotionally. Link came back a few minutes later, towel in hand. 

“Ready to get out?” Link asked. Rhett shook his head in the affirmative and stood up. Link wrapped the towel around Rhett’s head to dry his hair and Rhett couldn’t help but notice the warmth of the towel obviously pulled fresh from the dryer. After finishing toweling off, Rhett ambled into the bedroom, pulling on the boxers Link left for him on the bed. Link had already changed the sheets, the blanket turned down to invite Rhett into its comfort. 

“Lay down on your stomach,” Link said as Rhett climbed into bed. Rhett felt immediately surrounded by comfort as Link grazed his back, checking his welts and applying ointment to those that were particularly tender. Link finished, and crawled into bed beside Rhett, scooping him in his arms and cradling him as if he were the most precious thing on Earth. Rhett nuzzled into the crook of Link’s neck as Link stroked Rhett’s hair back, murmuring his love and peppering soft kisses on his forehead. 

As Rhett was lulled to sleep, he could hear one last whisper.

“Thank you.”


End file.
